Last Punch
by ledochorz
Summary: Saitama stop becoming a Hero to avoid getting into large debt. Other low level heroes show a happy sign to his action. They manage to drop out Saitama from the Hero Association. However there are the things that they do not know is something bad gonna happen. With the absence of the most powerful Saitama, crisis is getting worst. (Chapter 1 Beta correction by Sailor Serenity 1000)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Punch Man and its character.

This story is fanfiction non profit story. Do not sue me, i have no money.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **One Punch Man**

 **Last Punch by Ledo Chorz**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1:

"Saitama-san, you have to make a choice. Either you need to pay the reparations for all of the damage that you have caused, or you must resign from being a hero." The chairman of the Hero Association explained.

"Oh, is that so?" Saitama asked. "Alright. I will retire."

Everyone present showed a happy smile, the only exceptions being Genos, King, Bang, and Rider, who had never thought that Saitama would have to stop being a hero simply because he did some damage to the city. But under these circumstances they understood that Saitama had no choice.  
"Are you sure that you don't harbor any regrets about this, Saitama-san?" The chairman confirmed.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. So is there something I have to sign or what?" Saitama asked, as laid back as ever, although his usual bored expression showed a hint of annoyance.

The secretary handed Saitama a form. "Please print your name in the box, then sign at the bottom line."  
"Done." Saitama announced, passing the sheet back. "I also added a few conditions of my own."  
"Miss Secretary, please read it aloud." The chairman instructed.  
"I, Saitama, from this point forward, will no longer be a member of the Hero Association, nor am I involved with any missions, assignments, or activities conducted by the Hero Association or it's members." The secretary read with an air of formality.  
In one corner of the conference room the Tank-Top Brothers were smiling quite happily. Their plan to eliminate Saitama - their biggest competition - was finally coming to fruition.

"However, I have three conditions for my resignation," the secretary continued. "First, I retain the right to not help people if they are in danger. Second, I retain the right to not engage any monster or threat, even if said monster or threat appears right in front of me. Third, I retain the right to refuse to provide aid or assistance in any form for any hero at my own discretion (except for Genos, King, Bang, and Rider), even if they are fighting, injured, dying, or being crushed directly in front of me. I will not be blamed for any loss of life or casualties that might happen around me as a result of these three conditions."

As she finished reading Saitama's conditions, the secretary swiped away the dampness from her temple, having broken out in a cold sweat. Likewise the heavy tension in the room caused by Saitama's terms had rendered everyone nearly immobile.

"Can I go now?" Saitama asked. "Sorry, but there's an important sale today I need to get to. Please don't waste my time anymore." he said, not waiting for an answer. With the same emotionless face he walked out, the shocked heroes left in his wake

XXXXXXXX

The effect of Saitama retired have shown not long after that.

Two heroes have lost their life and one hero heavily injured during mission to neutralize level devil threat which is the appearance of multiple monster in City Z. The heroes that fallen is Tank-Top Tiger and his brother Tank-Top Black Hole and Amai Mask which is still unconscious and have several broken bone. The Tank-top brothers died in horrible condition. They are being eaten alive...

XXXXXTo be ContinueXXXXX

Author note:

Because of several people that PM and review about f##king Amai Mask so I just adjust him to severe injured. But don't ever hope he will get second time.

Thank you for SailorSerenity 1000 for beta review (*_*)

(Thanks to those who give positive reviews, ideas and grammar checking about regarding this story. 15 follows in one day wohoo new record. (*v*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:**

 **First of all thanks for all comments, criticism and pm. I am glad that many people like my story. Second is this is the 1st fanfic story I made about One Punch Man and the 4th story in my fanfic carrier. Third is I'm sorry for my bad grammar, I know some of you quite annoyed by my ulimited grammars Errors works, sorry I'm barbarian. Also there are some people ask using comments and pm about whether this story is really in romantic. So...erm...how..to say...ermm...Yes this is romance story, but let's say it's slow romantic with some usual gag and action. Thanks for support and ENJOY! -Ledochorz-**

 **Chapter 2: New life**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Darmmit that Old Man hero Associations! Now that I have miss 1 hours mark down sales!" Saitama complain to nobody at the silent road.

He continue to walk very lazily until his eyes attract to one shop. That shop advertise about "We buy everything that you don't need".

He entering the shop and asking the worker about his suit.

"Sorry sir, this suit I can only buy with 100 yen only." The worker said to Saitama.

"What! This suit should price around 1000 yen with boots and gloves. You should not lying to me." Saitama show his unsatisfactions towards the pricing of his suit.

"What the heck so loudly out there?!" The voice come from room behind the shop counter. One man with beard and messy hair walk out from the room. From the name tag he wear, it shows that the person is the shop manager.

"Wait! You are Caped Baldy Saitama!" The manager said to the Saitama.

"This is your Uniform? This is precious! A real hero uniform!" The manager talk with exciting tone.

"I have no use that clothes anymore. So how much you will buy it?" _Please don't give less than 1000 Yen!_ Saitama praying in his heart.

"1,000,000 Yen is enough with you?" The manager ask Saitama with placing his buying price on calculator and show it to Saitama.

Saitama shocked and freeze..."Huh? One million yen? I not mistaking right?"

"Yes, 1 million Yen. Or its too cheap for you?"

"B-But this suit is cheap one, the gloves and boots also in wear off conditions. How come it is become so expensive? Please make double check" Saitama stated his reason for the unreasonable high price for his costume.

"The material and the uniform conditions is not important. The important and the valuable one is who are wearing it and for what it being used." The manager show a smile to Saitama.

"Furthermore, I want this suit as one my collection, not for sale. Soo...this price is quite cheap compared to another antique or second hand things in my possession."

"Is that so, nice! DEAL!"

"Deal!, wohooo I'm feeling lucky right now! Real Hero Suits!" The manager lift up Saitama's suit and show a very excited faced.

"Are you sure about this? I still feel that the price is unusually high."

"You have done your best Saitama-san. If nobody appreciate you let me be the only person that know who you are. Use that money to start a new life. You deserve it. Furthermore you are Hero. Thanks for your hard-work." The manager then give a bow to Saitama.

Saitama feel some sense of fulfillment. He glad someone recognize his work.

"Thanks" Saitama smile with some tears flowing from his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"King, I need you help." Saitama said to King as soon as he entering his apartment room.

"What's sup? Want to be my personal assistance? Sorry I don't hire people right now." said King with his eyes focus on the eroge in-front of him.

"no, I want you to find a place that become tourist spot. Can't you?"

"Hmm, this is something new. Interesting. Okay. But..."

"But?"

"May I ask why?"

"I want to start a new life at there. I was planning to start a business at there."

"Business? What type of business that you plan to do?"

"Ice cream business"

"Alright! I will help you! Just leave it to me!"

"Please promise me that you wont tell anyone my new place."

"I will, you can count on me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You really want to go Saitama? Is that all you things?" King asking Saitama regarding his small luggage, with only one hiking backpack.

"Yeah, this only the thing that I need." Said Saitama when he finishing wearing shoes.

"Oh, before I forgot, here take this." King give white box to Saitama.

"Huh? What is this?" Saitama open the box and find out the box contain an iPhone.

"You may not hero anymore but that's not mean we are not friend anymore. Right Saitama? That's my parting gift to you. You need a phone right? " King gives a punch sign to Saitama.

"Thanks. You also, don't forget to do training and become strong to become a real hero." Saitama clashing his punch with less energy to make sure King do not injured.

"Ouch! That's still hurt!" King hold his hand.

Both of them then burst to laugh.

"Sensei, thanks for all you teaching. I really want to follow you sensei." Genos bowing to Saitama and present his gratitude.

"No, Genos. The people here still need hero like you." Saitama placing his hand on genos shoulder.

"Saitama, I have contact the land lady for your new rent house at the Village Z. She will take you from train station to the house. Just don't forget to give her a call

when you arrive at the village." King give instruction to Saitama.

"Sure, don't sweat it. Jya, good bye Genos, King." Saitama give a parting greet for both of his friends.

"Haii, Goodbye Sensei." Said Genos with waving hand toward Saitama.

"Yosh! Goodbye Saitama. Be safe." King give a thumbs up to Saitama.

Without looking back, Saitama walking to the train stations.

 _...Goodbye my hero life..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXChapter 2 ENDXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

_...If justice is just a dream..._

 _...please don't wake me up from this dream..._

 _...for me..._

 _...who have gave up everything..._

* * *

 **One Punch Man**

 **Last Punch : by Ledo Chorz**

 **Chapter 3: Good Job**

 **(Unedited version; edited version coming soon by my Beta)**

* * *

Kacha-kacha-kacha*sound of train*

 _Looks like I just have some weird dream..._

 _Well...it's have been long time since last time I riding public transport. Not a bad thing I guess._

"yawn~~~looks like I still sleepy~"

"Well...it's better I take another nap, the destination is still far away."

Saitama feel quite sleepy because before this he always runs from one place to another because it is more effective and faster. However, situations have changed as he is no longer hero. Furthermore King advised him to take train rather than walking (Running) to the Village Z. The distance between the town to the village is about 700km so it is understandable the reason why King take a certain measure about Saitama's transportation choice. Other than that most of the financial spending are sponsored by King included house rent and first class couch ticket.

Looking outside of the windows Saitama's eyes lost the sleepy feeling. The scenery of wild forest with the trees and animals make him forgot a bit of his sadness.

The sight is beautiful around here, i wonder how much longer this train will take to arrive.

~growl~grumble~ The hungry sounds is come out from Saitama's stomach.

"Maaa~ looks like its time to grab some lunch."

Unlock his own first class room couch, he walk out to the outside to find some food that sell on the train. In order to avoid stare from people outside, he wearing hood to cover his bald head. As information, the first class couch train room is complete with intercom for ordering food and any cases. Well, it just Saitama is not aware of this facilities cause it is the first time he travel using first class ticket.

"where is the food seller? It such a pain to search in every couch in this crowded train." Saitama muttering within himself. With his pain in ass face, Saitama proceed his mission to find a food for his lunch.

* * *

 **-Somewhere in town Z-**

A black limousine stopped in front the rundown apartment.

 _Saitama has resigned so this is my chance to get him into my minion. Hehehe._

Fubuki clench her palm as victory sign and she now will proceed her plan in making Saitama as one of her group member a.k.a minion. A dark smile (grin) appear from Fubuki face. She then walking toward Saitama's house. Shen then push the door ring. A few second later the door open revealing Genos from the inside.

"Oh Fubuki-san, sorry sensei is no longer here. He has departed yesterday." Said Genos as soon he saw Fubuki standing in front the door.

"Wha-what? Did you know where he's going to?" Surprise with the news, Fubuki ask Saitama whereabouts.

"No." Genos answer the question with poker face.

"Lie, you are lying!" Fubuki shout as she do not believe with Genos half-asses answer.

"No. I really don't know." Genos answer it with straight face.

"You Demon Cy-"

"What the heck are going here? Could both of you shut up!" King appears from inside the room.

"Its nothing King, it just this woman want to meet Sensei right now. I bet she want to make him her minion rather than just to say hello."

"Huh? Is that so? Hey you just forget it. No information for you woman." King with thumb down sign gives a death glare to Fubuki.

"Yes! Good bye" In synchronization, Fubuki and her minion rush out from the apartment.

* * *

- **At the same time on Saitama's Train-**

After half hour searching for food seller, Saitama decide to ask other passenger. However, suddenly a racket happens.

Monster appears from the back couch. A lizard type monster with humanoid body. Most of passenger run from back couch to the front.

" Oh please, I have enough with monster subjugation already. Why can't they just explode themselves?"

With bored face, Saitama moving towards the monster.

"No….please…Please don't come near me." A girl was frightened toward the corner of the couch.

"Gya!Gya! Gya! Hurm~ a young girl flesh is the tastiest meat in the world. Don't worry I will bite you slowly~" The lizard monster speak to the girl.

"No! Anyone save me!" The girl shouts.

"Leave her alone monster!" A boy with broom stick running toward the monster.

However his action is futile. When he swings the stick to the monster, it does not give any damaged. The monster just swings his tail and gives a quite heavy crash to him. He crash to the wall.

"Oh man so cliché, hope that boy is ok." Saitama said with do-I-care-face while scratching his cheek.

"Bread, milk, fruit juice, sandwich~ half price." The food seller promoting his product without noticing the source of racket.

"Half price!" Saitama averting his eyes from the boy to the food seller behind him.

"No running in train mister. Wait! Monster!" The food seller trying to run from the situation but have been caught by Saitama.

"Sir, give me five piece bread and three box of fruit juice" Saitama holding the seller back tshirt.

-after a few minutes-

"much~muh~muh~nom" Saitama eating bread while watching the boy become monster punch bag.

"Erm…mister don't you think you should save the boy?" The food seller asks Saitama. He quite amused by the way Saitama watching the scene just like some type of film without any urged to help the boy.

"It's not my problem. It's hero problem. Just let the heroes deal with it." Saitama said while drinking his juice.

"That boy may die while waiting for hero, furthermore this train is in the middle of forest. It is just luck if there is any hero is hop on this train. If I was strong, I will help him. But I was helpless." The food seller clenches his palm.

"We just need to wait for help." Saitama said while finish eating his third bread.

"Like the hell I will. I better fight rather than just wait! Hey monster takes this!" The food seller rushes to the monster and try to do flying kick. However, he was the one who was flying back when the monster just slap him with his tail.

"Old man - not tasty" The monster said while giggling.

Saitama give a check to the food seller.

"Oii, are you okay?"

"You don't need to become hero to help people. Right? Cough!cough!" The food seller just said while coughing blood.

"Maaa…right. Can't help. looks like I need to do something about this." Saitama said while advance towards the monster.

"I-I will kill you stupid lizard….You are just…pest.." The boy that have become punching bag still not give up. He still standing unstable while holding broken stick.

His vision is already blurred with his swollen face. He has been beat up for more than any normal person could stand. However he still standing, facing the monster with inhuman strength. He knows for good that he is weak. Of course he knows, he is one of bully victim in his high school. A boy with timid and nerdy face. He always bullied until he has immune to the pain. He does not care of his life anymore. In his mind right now is he chose to die fighting monster than dying because being bullied. At least this is more honour than die in the hand of scum. Protecting the girl is just a raison d'etre for him to free himself from this cruel world.

"Kukukuku just be a good boy and let me eat you slowly~" The monster mocking to the boy.

"Like…hell…If you…*cough* want to eat…I will make you can't even chew….stupid monster…"

"I hungry and I don't have any time for you boy". The monster change the stance of its tail. From the standing its tail is like a lance.

"Kukukuku Just let me end you with some hole in your body kukuku" The monster then charge its tail.

 _ **Finally I can be free at last**. _ The boy closed his eyes waiting for the last judgement blow from the monster in front of him.

*Thump* Sound of something that have been blow up.

The boy opens his eyes. In his mind he imagines that the monster's tail might be through his body right now.

However, when he open his eyes, it just a puddle of blue blood in front of him with a man wearing sweater. That man faced him and gives a smile.

"Maaa…you have done a good job by make the monster weak." Saitama said to the boy.

"Well done boy."

"Is that so? Good then…." Just like a puppet that have cut its strings, that boy loss his conscious and fall on the floor.

* * *

 **to be continued**


End file.
